


Back to school

by TheAceOfSpades



Series: Outside the mirror [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceOfSpades/pseuds/TheAceOfSpades
Summary: Yandereplier, no matter how old they try to act, still goes to school. The morning commute, however, tends to be a struggle
Series: Outside the mirror [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704175
Kudos: 2





	Back to school

“HURRY UP! I’M LATE!”

Yandereplier dashed down the hall at the speed of sound, backpack tossed over one shoulder. Skidding into the foyer of the manor, they back-peddled hurriedly, barely managing to avoid sliding straight into the waiting Chase Brody. As the only ego with an actual driving license out of the group, he was the one tasked with taxying around the others.

Yan paused by the door, shifting from foot to foot as they waited for Bim Trimmer to finish up getting ready. Spinning, they walked unto the front door and pushed it open, taking a breath of fresh air as they try to de-stress. Looking towards the garage where Chase’s car was waiting, they spotted something silver hidden behind it, under a tarpaulin cover.

Walking towards it and pulling it back, Yan revealed a silver bike, tall, thin wheels chained to the floor. Crouching, she picked up one of the chains and lifted it to their ear, spinning the dials until she heard a small click. The lock opened, chain falling. 

Standing sharply, Yan grabbed the metal frame and lifted up the bike, slowly inching past Chase’s car. Placing it onto the gravel drive, they swung one leg over the back and onto the opposite pedal, moving to sit on the saddle.

Standing up, weight on the pedals, they cycled forward a few metres, wobbling left and right ever so slightly. Bringing the handles slightly left, they began to arch round carefully until they were back facing the garage. Smiling, they continued the loop until they faced the open gates at the end of the driveway, before peddling forward as fast as they could.

Flying past Chase and Bim, who had finally made their way out the front, Yandereplier hurtled down the path towards the open gate, passing through so fast that they were just a silver blur in the corners of their vision. They kept up the speed, hurtling down the woodland path handout onto the main road in less than a minute, skidding as they turned sharply.

Yan heard the blare of a car horn as she pulled out into the road, ignoring it as they weaved their way through the traffic on their way to school. It took Yan barely minutes until she pulled up sharply outside hr school gates, narrowly avoiding rear-ending a truck that had paused at the traffic lights. They carefully dismounted, legs shaking, adrenaline pumping through their veins. 

Running a hand through their hair in order to try and tame the disarrayed mop, they chained up their bike and headed into the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Monday, in honour of most people in the UK going back to school.  
> Whoops!


End file.
